


Light of Thanks

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: When an old experiment yields results in the midst of their game of war, Medic and Heavy find themselves about to become parents and for all their lives to chance as a result.





	Light of Thanks

"It is an experiment!" Medic told Heavy. "An old one from a long time ago, yes, but an experiment!"  
"So vhat is point now?"  
"My point is... Zhat I am pregnant, and not crazy!"  
"... Vhat do we do... and Doktor is leetle crazy."  
"...Perhaps a little."  
"More than just a little!" the BLU spy's severed head shouted from inside the fridge.  
"Zhe most logical zhing vould be to terminate it, but I cannot bring myself to do so."  
He paused to kick the fridge.   
"Hey!"   
"So... I vill not ask you to raise it. I simply zhout you should know."  
"Vhy does Medic not vant me raising child?"  
"I vill not force you if you do not vant to."   
"... Vhat if I do vant to?"  
"Zhen... Zhen ve must talk and decide vhat to do. A var zone, even one such as zhis, is a hard place to raise a child."  
"Vhat do you vant to do, Doktor?"  
"Zhere is no pregnancy clause in my contract."   
The Doctor pulled it out.   
"It is highly likely zhat I vill not be allowed to leave. But I do not know zhe effects zhe RESPAWN has on such a young child."  
"Ve vill find vay."  
"Zhe best vay, I zhink, vould be to prevent myself from being killed."  
The Spy head laughed, "Yeah good luck, Doc!"  
"Shut up, Dummkopf, or I vill stop giving you zhose nasty zhings you insist on smoking!"   
He kicked the fridge again.  
"Ve must tell others."  
Ludwig ran a hand down his face.   
"...I do not look forward to zheir reactions."  
Ivan patted his shoulder.   
"But team can protect you."  
"Ja, but Soldier vill zhink I am voman for zhe rest of my life, und Scout will never listen to my advice on safe sex again."  
"So say your damn condom broke!"   
"I..." He opened the fridge, "Zhat is a good idea. Vhy help?"   
"... What can I say? I'm a sucker for kids, Docs."  
"Hmm... I might have to rezhink our relationship."  
"Does that mean you'll kill me?"  
"No, of course not,."   
Medic closed it again.   
"All right let's tell zhem."  
The head sighed. Heavy and Medic headed out to gather their team. It was dinner soon. Medic and Heavy began dinner as they team gathered in the common room.  
"Hey, Doc, feelin' better?" asked Scout, one of the last to arrive as usual.   
"Ja, Danke, Scout."   
During that morning's engagement, Medic had fallen to his hands and knees and thrown up in the middle of the field. Scout had protected him, for which he was grateful.  
"Good. A cease-fire's been called. Everyone's wore out again."  
"Zhere is alvays a ceasefire on zhe weekends and Wednesday after lunch."  
"Yeah, well there's talk that this one will last longer. Guess the Blu team is just as tired as we are."  
"I could use a break. It vill give me time to vork on some of my experiments."  
Heavy gently nudged him. He supposed it was now or never.   
"Actually, zhere is somezhing I must tell you all."  
"Is it the aliens from space?! Have you heard from your contacts?" Soldier was instantly alert, "I knew they were up to something when I saw a jackelope this morning..."  
"Nein, nein. Nozhing so extreme. Zhere was an experiment done on me years ago, and now... because of it... I..." He glanced at Heavy and sighed, "I am... pregnant."  
It was a mark of all the other weird things Ludwig had done that no one batted an eye.   
"...Okay. So, when's the bundle of joy expected?"  
Scout burst into uncontrollable laughter.  
"In December."   
Scout paused.   
"Wait you're serious?"   
"Ja."  
"Doc... When I told you that you fussed like my mom, I didn't mean it literally!"  
"Vell I did not expect zhis to happen, Scout!"  
"What happened to all of your lectures about birth control?"  
"..."   
"Well?"   
He sighed.   
"Zhe condom broke all right?!"  
"Wai' a second..." Demoman squinted at him. "Doe that mean... Du you have... Uhh...."  
"Do I have vhat?"  
"Ye' know... Don' make me spell it ou'... A fanny."  
"Zhat is your concern vhy?"   
Medic blushed.   
"Shut up! Dummkopfs."  
"So what happens if you die and RESPAWN, mate?" asked Sniper.   
"... I don't know."  
"...Then we gotta make sure he doesn't RESPAWN, y'all." Engineer added.  
There were nods all around.  
"It might mean a few extra losses, but I'm so sick of the game of late. I don't care."  
Pyro agreed, muffled through his mask.  
The Red Team went down hard over the next several months, but nothing got through to Ludwig. The Blu Team began to notice, however.  
Whereas the RED team didn't have a clear leader - and if they had to have one, Engineer or Medic usually filled the role depending - the BLU team was led by their Heavy.   
"Something ain't right. What's taken the spring out of your brother's step, Nick?"  
"I am unsure."   
"He's sure been gettin' fat," said their Scout.  
"Zhat is not like my Brozher. I vish to pay a visit, Herr Heavy. Somezhing is not right."  
"Hmm. Fine. Call cease fire."  
The white flag was raised in front of their base and the BLU medic set out with Snipes - his lover, the BLU Sniper - and Jere bear, the BLU Scout.  
Ivan was waiting for them with the Red Sniper and Scout.   
"Vhy come?"   
"To see my brozher."  
"Da, should have known."  
Above Spy leaned out the window.   
"Heavy! Come quick! It's Medic!"  
The visitors followed Heavy inside, running to keep up.  
Medic was on his bed, writhing in pain, clutching his stomach, with a freaked-out Demo, Solider, and Engineer nearby.   
"I don't know how to deliver a baby!" Engineer snapped as they rushed in and Nick heard even as Ludwig cried out.  
"Nein! Nein! It is early!"   
Medic was trying to suppress the contractions.   
"Somevone find me a muscle relaxant!"  
Nick rushed to him.   
"Luvig!"   
He gasped in pain. "Nicholas?"   
"How far along?"   
"Ah! Eight months. It is still too early!"   
He removed Ludwig's pants and pushed his legs apart.   
"Brozher, the kleiner is coming. You must push."   
"Nein!"  
"Brozher, you are being un dummkopf! Push! Shnell!"   
And they were off in a torrent of German at each other.  
It only broke by Ludwig howling in pain, "Es brennt!"   
"Push! The head is trying to come!"   
"Ivan!"  
Heavy was at his side in a moment.  
"Push you imbecile!" The BLU Spy's head shouted.  
Gripping Ivan's hand, Ludwig bore down hard.  
"Eaaaarrghh!" Ludwig gave a great shout as the head began to crown.  
The rest of the team had made their way in and were standing or fluttering around. Engineer was the only one being useful in any way, getting cloth and warm water.  
Snipes had gone running back to inform the Blu team of the development.   
"Es brennt! ES BRENNT!!!"  
"It does zhat. I told you to get rid of zhat zhing vhen I did, now look at you!" Nicholas supported the baby's head gently.  
Ludwig shrieked as the head crowned to the widest point then popped out with another push. He gasped as the pressure relieved some.  
"Two more pushes. Archimedes, get out of here!" Nicholas shooed away Ludwig's pet.  
It came down to three pushes actually, Ludwig was exhausted, but at last the baby slid free.   
"It's... mein Gott."   
"Vhat? Nicholas, vhat is wrong vith my baby?"   
Nicholas held up the child to reveal it to be a dual-gender, and already had heterochromia with a right green eye and a left brown one.  
"Nozhing. He... She... It... Are merely different."   
Nicholas cleaned them off with a towel.  
"I WANT TO SEE!" BLU Spy's head was shouting, "Damn you, Medic, you owe me this!"  
"Ivan, get him."   
Heavy brought the spy head out as Ludwig cradled his baby while Nicholas gently took a blood sample to test for anything that might wrong and found the babe to be slightly more male than female.   
"He zhen," Ludwig said tiredly.  
"Vhat shall ve name Leetle baby?" Ivan questioned, gently touching his head.  
"... Jaylen. It means zhankful."   
"Let me see, you big ape!" snapped the Spy head.  
Heavy grumbled and held the Spy's head up to look at Jaylen.   
"...He's quite beautiful... How did that happen with you two ugly brutes for parents?"  
"Head quiet!" Ivan growled.  
"Oh, be quiet, you massive yard ape," the Head looked up at Medic, "Now will you kill me?"  
"Fine fine. Ivan, take him outside, mein Kuschelbar."  
"What, really?" the Spy head questioned as Ivan began carrying him out.  
"No."   
"I hate you."  
"I know. Ivan, put him on zhe shelf."   
Medic sat up painfully, groaning, and opened his coat. He had never taken it off.  
"Uh, what are you doin', mate?" asked the Red Sniper.  
"Oh, be quiet, herr Sniper," Medic tiredly put Jaylen to his breast, "Zhis should be zhe least of zhe surprises of today."  
Jaylen latched on and began suckling.  
Ivan looked around the room and realized that the whole team was there, staring at his partially nude doctor and their newborn son.   
"Out. All of you. Out. You will see in morning."  
They scattered, and the Blu returned to their own base, where the others had been informed by Snipes.  
Ivan gently lifted Medic and carried him to the private bathroom - a privilege of his position.  
"Eat up, mein Liebling. Grow strong," he cooed to the babe.  
Ivan smiled in agreement, stroking his sweat-slick hair as warm water poured around them.  
Ludwig sighed as the water helped soothe his aches and relaxed him, though he kept a good grip on his nursing son.   
"Is beautiful."  
"Ja, he is, Heavy."  
"Da, it is so, but I vas speaking of Leetle Doktor."  
"I very much doubt zhat. I am exhausted and look like somezhing zhe cat dragged in, mein herz."  
Ivan kissed his head.   
"I think you look more beautiful now, than I have ever seen before."  
"Vhy?"  
"Because, you are smiling." Ivan kissed his lips. "And I have never seen such a smile on your face before."  
"I..." He looked down at Jaylen, " I have never loved somezhing so much so quickly."  
"Da, is motherhood. Fatherhood is similar."   
The massive man stroked Jaylen's tiny fingers gently.  
Medic gently lifted the babe to his shoulder and patted his back. Jaylen burped and settled against his Mother.  
"I vill protect you, mein kleiner engel."  
"As vill I," Ivan promised Medic and son.  
The whole team rallied to protect the baby, and someone always stayed in base with him during engagements.  
The BLU Spy's head was left on the shelf to make snarky commentary at whoever was on babysitting duty. Archimedes had taken to sitting on top of him.  
The only upside to the head... Jaylen, once old enough, would laugh at him. In return, the head would unleash a line of French curse words that Jaylen would one day repeat with excellent pronunciation.  
Of course, Medic caught him one day.   
"Ruhig! Silence your tongue before I cut it out!" he hissed, scooping up his son from Scout.  
The Head stuck his tongue out.   
"Will you kill me now?"  
"No."   
Medic was quite the mother hen, and neither Spy could so much as pull out a cigarette anywhere near Jaylen.  
"He's even worse than usual," the BLU spy told the RED one as they smoked on a balcony.  
"Oui. Who knew a child could turn him into this? He decked Demo for swearing at lunch."  
"Hmph. Soon, this whole base is going to be G-rated. He even made them take down the Model-of-the-Month calendar."  
"Ugh, he's crazier than usual."  
"I think he will try to G-rate combat next."  
Luckily Medic did not attempt such a thing, but Jaylen was never permitted outside as he grew. Of course, it was hard to keep a young, curious child inside.  
"Jaylen! Come to lessons!" Medic called his child.   
He was trying to teach their young son to read.  
"Coming, Mama!"   
He darted to medic, pale blond ponytail flopping against his back. He liked having his hair long and resisted a proper cut until Ludwig had given in and allowed it.  
"Zhere you are, mein liebling," Medic kissed his head, "Vhat do you vant to read today?"  
He wrinkled his little nose.   
"Mama, I don't wanna read. It hurts my eyes."  
"Mein Liebling, I know, but ve must try, ja? Here, vould you like to vear Mama's glasses?"   
It broke Medic's heart that he knew his son needed glasses and there was nothing he could do about it. He put the glasses on Jaylen's face and smiled. They were much too big, but it was such a cute image.  
"Thank you, Mama!" Jaylen smiled and sat down to look at the book with him.  
Sniper came upon them as the reading lesson was finishing up.  
"How's it goin, you little 'Roo?" he questioned the child.  
He turned, Ludwig's glasses falling down his nose.   
"Good! I read the whole Pooh book by myself!"  
"That's a great job, you ruddy wit," Sniper fluffed his hair, "Want to go into the Nest with me?"  
"Yes! Can I, Mama? Pleeeease?"  
"Oh, very vell, but zhere had better be none of your filzhy jars!"  
He handed back the glasses and hugged his mother, kissing his cheek. Medic kissed his blonde head, pushing the glasses up his nose.   
"Go have fun, mein liebling."  
"Love you, Mama."  
"I love you too, baby."  
Jaylen scampered after Sniper. The tall Australian carried him up to the Nest on his back.  
"It's so high!"  
"You can see for miles up here, little Roo."  
"... I wish Mama would let me play outside."  
"I know you do, little 'Roo, but it can be dangerous out here."  
"But you guys go out there."   
"We're grown up, little 'Roo."  
"It's not fair. When will I be grown up?"  
"Not for a long time, but we'll be outta here before then.... I hope."  
A ten-year contract hadn't seemed a bad idea at the time. They all had needed money, were bored, or otherwise wanted to get away. Heavy and Medic had found each other here, and when they got out, they would have enough money for the rest of their lives, but Jaylen would still have to spend six years in this hellish place.  
Sniper knew they had been lucky so far, keeping him from harm, but they couldn't protect him forever, though they would try. They had kept medic safe for eight months bringing him into the world, after all. He just hoped their luck didn't run out.  
Jaylen stared over the land.   
"It's all red."  
"It's a desert, little 'Roo. It's always that color."   
Meanwhile Medic was reading when the Blu Spy head suddenly gasped.   
"Vhat?"   
"You're not gonna like the thought I just had, Doc."   
"Vhat?!"   
"So we all RESPAWN because of those crazy brother's tech and our contracts."   
"Yes. Vhat of it?"   
"... The kid's not in any contract."  
Ludwig froze and locked up.  
"Think about it, Doc."  
The Medic put his hands to his head and dropped to his knees.   
"No one from eizher team would hurt him... He's not part of zhis..."  
"But it can happen by accident."  
"Vhy are you telling me zhis?!"   
The Medic had the beginnings of tears in his eyes.  
"Because I like the kid, so now that he's running around and wanting outside, you REALLY need to watch him, Doc."  
Medic gave himself a determined look in the nearby mirror.   
"Like zhe hawk."  
He gathered the team, minus Sniper, who was still in the Nest with his son.   
"Zhe Blu Spy has brought up a... terrifying point. Ve are protected by our contracts."   
"Aye."   
"Yeah so?"   
"Jaylen is not."  
There was a sudden intake of breath all around the table.  
"I... I don't know if he would RESPAWN."  
"Medic, we'll keep an eye on him." Engineer assured him.  
"Yeah! No one's gonna hurt him or let him get hurt!"  
"Zhank you."   
They pushed the Blu team harder than ever, but as Sniper feared, one day they got through. The Blu Scout got into the base and threw a grenade into the Medic's room.   
"Kid, run!" yelled the Spy head.   
Medic and others had given chase. Jaylen was at the door when it exploded.  
"NOOOOOO!!!" Medic's despairing wail rose above the chaos.  
Ivan bellowed his own sorrow and ran down the horrified Blu Scout.   
"I didn't know he was in there! I was trying to kill our Spy so he'd RESPAWN!"   
The enraged father tore him apart. The Spy RESPAWNED after a minute... but Jaylen did not.  
Medic was rocking himself on the floor of the room. Like all bodies, his son's had disappeared. Even his precious doves - killed by the grenade - had been part of the contract, had RESPAWNED almost instantly, but not his son.  
Ivan tried to touch him, but the grieving mother screamed at him. Five agonizing minutes passed with just sobs when suddenly...   
"Mama?"  
Medic lifted his head slowly.   
"Mein Liebling?"  
Jaylen was standing in front of him, little body shaking, looking more than a little traumatized, tears in his big, mismatched, beautiful eyes.  
Medic rushed forwards and his arms swallowed his son, coat settling around them.  
"Jaylen! Mein engel! My baby!"  
"Mama!"   
Jaylen buried his face in his Mother's chest.  
He began sobbing his little heart out as Ivan rushed in to hug them both.   
"I was so scared, Mama!"  
"Mein Engel, so vas I!"  
Meanwhile, the Scout had managed to come out of Respawn and the BLU Spy hit him square in the mouth.  
"You IDIOT!!! You are SO lucky the kid RESPAWNED!!!"  
"I didn't know he was in there! I was tryin' to save you, Dad!"  
"Why didn't you check for the kid?!"  
"I was being chased! I gave it a cursory scan, then threw!"  
He raised his hand for another hit when Red Spy grabbed his wrist.   
"Enough."  
The BLU Spy sighed, "...Be more careful next time, Jeremy."  
"I will. I promise. I'm so sorry."  
"It is all right now."   
The Spy hugged his son.  
Ludwig didn't think he could ever let go of his baby again. Ivan didn't think he would let go either.  
"Mama, Papa, I wanna leave."  
"We know, baby, but we can't."   
Ludwig's eyes were filled with tears. He wanted nothing more.  
"But why?"   
"I say we call a truce to end of the contract," growled the Red Soldier.  
"I think that violates the contract, though," Scout pointed out, "I don't think we can do that."  
"Yeah well we can't be killin' the kid either."  
"There's gotta be another way. I ain't walkin out of here with nothing. The kid's fine. We know he re-spawns. We still gotta be careful, but it's not like..."  
LIke what?" asked Red Sniper.  
"He's not gonna die here."  
"Maybe not physically, Snipes, but look at 'im."   
Snipes glared at his brother then looked at Jaylen. The child was shaking, tears running down his haunted, little face.   
"It's disturbing for us even now, imagine how it was to him."  
"I still won't break the contract. He can sit up in the Nest with you while we fight. He'll be safe there. No one ever makes it up there."  
"Medic, what do you think?"  
Medic looked up at them.   
"...I haf spent six years in zhis hell... I haf lost everyzhing I respected in myself. Ve cannot valk out of here. But mein engel cannot stay."  
"So what do we do, Doc?"  
"...Mein Kuschelbar, you haf Mozher and Sisters, Ja?"  
"Da. Vhy?"  
"Write a letter to zhem. Tell zhem... Ve need somevone to look after our Son."  
"But aren't they in Siberia, Doc?" asked Red Scout.  
"Ja, Scout."   
Medic closed his eyes, so very weary.  
"He'd better off with my folks," said Sniper.  
"Ve cannot ask zhat of your parents, Herr Sniper."  
"Maybe you can't but I can. Listen, Doc, the kid wouldn't last in Sibera. He's never seen a snowflake let alone full-blown winter."  
"I know zhat!"  
"Then let me call my parents first."   
"Fine."   
Sniper raced off for the nearest phone and put in a long-distance call to his parents.   
"Dad. Ugh, Dad, I don't have time for this right now. Put Mum on the phone. Mum? Is that you? Yeah, it's downright dandy to hear you too... Listen, I need a huge favor. It's for a friend. No, no nothing illegal, promise. Look, a couple friends they've got a kid that needs a safe place until we're done here. Can you take him? Yeah, I know you're not relative, Mum, but the only other family he's got is in the frozen ass end of hell known as Siberia, and the kid was born and raised in the desert. He'd never make it out there. Please, Mum. He's a good kid, real sweet. It's just for a couple years. I know it's expensive to raise a kid. Listen, they ain't deadbeats. One of them's a doctor and the smartest man I've ever met. They can't keep the kid here, just promise to look after him for a couple years and..." Sniper sighed, slouching, "And I'll come home and finish my degree. Yes really. Yes it means that much to me. Please. It's not safe for the little 'Roo here. All right. I'll tell them you're coming. Thank you so much."  
He gave his parents their location, hung up, and ran back, tripping up steps.   
"Doc! Doc! They're gonna do it!"  
"Danke Gott in Himmel..." Medic sighed deeply, holding his son.  
"Mama?"  
"Mein Engel, you know I love you so."  
He nodded.   
"I love you, too, Mama."  
"But you cannot stay here... It is too dangerous, so... You are going to live vith friends for just a short time."  
"Without you and Papa?"  
"I'm afraid so, mein engel."  
He clung to Medic.   
"No, Mama! No!"  
Medic began crying anew.   
"Zhere is a little time, Mein Engel. And zhen ve vill be zhere once more."  
"I don't wanna go without you, Mama!"  
"Mein Liebling, I haf no choice."  
When Sniper's parents arrived both teams watched as Medic and Heavy brought their to the two people who would watch over him. Jaylen clung to his mother, crying.  
Medic kissed his forehead.   
"I'm sorry, mein engel."  
Sniper's mother, took him, and the poor thing screamed as he was taken from his parents for the first time in his life, “MAMA!!! PAPA!!!"  
Ivan held Medic as he sobbed into his hands, watching his child be taken away. They watched until the truck was out of side.  
"Mein Engel..." Medic called after him, then broke out into a run, trying to catch one last glimpse.  
Heavy ran after him.   
"Doktor!"   
Ludwig didn't stop until the truck turned a corner and was gone from view.  
Ivan caught up and hugged him close.   
"I am sorry, Doktor."  
He sobbed in his partner's arms, "My baby. I'm so sorry."  
Ivan rocked him gently.   
"Will be done soon. Three more years."  
Three years might as well have been eternity. Sniper's parents sent photos and even a few home videos, and Sniper called them so Jaylen could talk to his parents. The first call was heart breaking as the child begged to come home.  
"Mein Engel, it is not safe. It is not safe."   
Ivan watched tears run down Ludwig's cheeks all night after the call.  
Slowly it got better, and before long the calls were of Jaylen excitedly telling his parents what he had done that day.   
Ludwig had no words when he was handed the phone by a smiling Sniper and was greeted with, "Mama, I got glasses just like yours!"  
"I am so glad, Mein Engel."   
His face split into a smile slowly. Finally, his baby could see!  
"Guess what else I did today, Mama?"   
"Vhat did you do, mein herz?"   
"I went swimming!"  
"You did! Was it nice?"  
"Yes, but I'm not very good at it."   
"You vill get better. Papa is here, Jaylen. Do you vant to tell him vhat you did today?"   
"Yeah! I love you, Mama."  
"I love you, Mein Engel."  
He handed the phone to Ivan.   
"Mishca?"   
"Hi, Papa! Guess what?"   
He chuckled, "Vhat, leetle one?" "  
I got glasses just like Mama's, and I went swimming today!"  
"Das is vonderful! How vas the vater?"  
"It was cold, but it felt good too! Oh, I gotta go now, Papa. it's bedtime here."   
Ivan angled the phone so Ludwig could hear.   
"Good night, Papa."   
"Good night. Mama is here, too."   
"Good night, Mama!"  
"Good night, Mein Engel."   
Medic was crying again, but they were happy tears.  
At last their contract was finally up. Red Sniper book three tickets to Australia so they could surprise their son and enjoy a little holiday with him, too.  
They arrived at a lovely, pink-painted house deep in the bush in Sniper's bumpy old van after a very long drive.  
They had only just stepped out of the van when Jaylen burst out of the house.   
"Mama! Papa!"  
"Mein engel!"   
Medic threw out his arms to embrace his six-year-old son. Heavy came and hugged him as well.   
"You are so big, mischa!"  
"Papa!" Jaylen kissed their cheeks. "Look, Mama, my glasses! They're just like yours!"  
"I see, mein herz. Zhey are very nice."   
"I missed you, Mama, Papa."  
"Ve missed you,” Medic held him so close it was as if he was trying to merge their bodies, "I could cut myself open and sew you back inside, zhat's how much I missed you, mein Engel."  
"Ewwww! Mama, that's gross!"  
"Sorry, Mein Engel."   
Medic carried him inside to meet Sniper's parents. Jaylen happily showed his parents' his room and a wall of pictures. There was pictures of him doing things and pictures of different animals.  
"Did you draw zhese? Zhey are amazing!"   
Archimedes cooed from Medic's shoulder.  
His baby looked so proud of himself as his parents admired his drawings. Ivan had yet to put his son down.  
Jaylen smiled until he looked up and yelled in fright. Medic and Heavy looked to see a large black widow crawling down the wall. Sniper and his parents came running.  
Ludwig whipped out his syringe gun and pinned the spider, killing it.  
"Thank you, Mama."   
"You are velcome, mein engel."   
They spent a few days in Australia before returning to the States and moving up north to Michigan. The cooler temps were a bit hard on Jaylen at first, but the boy adapted and loved playing in the winter snow and swimming in Lake Michigan in the summer.  
Ludwig opened up a pediatric practice and Ivan hunted when he was bored.  
Jaylen grew into a graceful beauty and eventually found love himself. He and Andrew had been married for two years when they came over Christmas to Ivan and Ludwig's house. Jaylen hugged his parents.   
"Merry Christmas, Mama, Papa."  
"Merry Christmas, Mein Engel. And to you, Mein Sonne."  
"Merry Christmas, Ludwig, Ivan."   
Jaylen smiled.   
"Mama, Papa,... I thought today would be the best day to tell you... I'm pregnant."  
Ivan whirled him into the air.   
"Congratulations!"  
Ludwig cried tears of joy.  
He laughed as he was set down, and Ludwig hugged him.   
"Oh, Jaylen. How far along are you?"   
"Two months. I thought Christmas was the best time to tell you."  
"It is a beautiful, beautiful thing... Come in, please, come in."  
As the months passed Jaylen discussed with his parents that he planned to have a home birth with a midwife but only wanted the midwife and Andrew present for the actual birth.   
"Ve understand, Jaylen. it is about you und zhe baby. Just call after so ve know you are well."  
"Da, ve vill be vaiting beside phone."  
Jaylen smiled, happy at their understanding. It was about 3 in the afternoon one Saturday when Ludwig picked up the phone.   
"Ja?"   
"Ludwig, it's Andrew. Jaylen had the baby. Sorry we didn't call when he went into labor, but it was four in the morning."  
"Don't vorry, Mein Sonne. I understand. I needed sleep anyvay... Is it a boy or a girl?"  
His son-in-law chuckled, "Well that's the kicker. It's one of each."  
"Tvins!?" Ludwig gasped, "Put Mein Engel on, Mein Sonne! Bitte!"  
"He's right here."   
"Mama?"  
"Mein Engel, are you all right?"  
"Why wouldn't I be?"  
"I am your Mozher. I vorry."  
"I'm tired and sore, but I'm okay. They came an hour ago. You and Papa can come over now if you want and see them. We're all cleaned up and everything."  
"Ve vill be over in moments, Mein Engel! Mischa! Get zhe car! Ve need to go see Jaylen!"  
Jaylen laughed and hung up. His parents arrived shortly. He was resting on the couch, and the twins were in a small, portable crib.  
Ludwig rushed to him and gently threw his arms around his son.   
"Vhat beautiful Kinder!"  
Jaylen hugged him back.   
"Thanks, Mama. Little Evelyn was a surprise."  
"Zhey are bozh beautiful. May I?"  
Jaylen nodded.   
"Vhat have you named zhe boy?" Ludwig asked, gently picking up his grandson.  
"Ludwig, Mother. His name is Ludwig."  
Medic froze then slowly turned to his son in tears.   
"Mein engel, you... you named him..."  
"For you and Papa. He is Ludwig Ivan."  
"But we're already calling him Luddy as a nickname," smiled Andrew.  
"It is a good nickname," Ludwig kissed both children, "It is a beautiful name."  
Ivan came to look at his grandchildren after kissing his son's cheek.   
"Beautiful."   
Andrew handed him Evelyn.   
"She is Evelyn Rose."  
"Fine beauty already, I see. Vill make boys cry."  
Ludwig smiled through tears of joy as he gazed at his grandchildren then at his beautiful, grown son, now a mother, and his wonderful son-in-law. This was peace.


End file.
